A good customer service is essential for business providers to maintain good relationship with customers and eventually determine the providers' market share. Even though business providers invest a lot of money on improving customer service each year, half of customer service calls typically go unresolved or require escalation. Yet, about 61% of the time, the failed calls (which inevitably erode customer satisfaction) could have been resolved with better access to information. In 2012, Mckinsey research noted that digital customer care responds to consumer demand for easily accessible, highly rewarding multichannel interactions. The Mckinsey report also showed that pure digital customer services enjoys 76% satisfaction rate, which is much higher than one of the traditional channel (57%) and the mix of traditional and digital channels (62%). According to Journal of Marketing, single point change in customer satisfaction corresponds to a 4.6% change in market value. It is highly desirable from customers to interface with digital assistant than to waste time waiting for the next available human agent.